A Friend in Need
by roothlace
Summary: It had started as a favour for Stephen but now it was becoming something more...


_The Tomorrow People_ doesn't belong to me

**A Friend in Need**

John stood in the corridors of the building and watched as Astrid was led into the audition room. He'd promised that he'd look out for her and he figured that she would be safe at the audition so there had really been no reason to follow her.

Except that somehow, for some unfathomable reason, he wanted to hear her sing. He wanted to know what she was singing and how the panel had liked it.

So here he was standing in the corridors waiting for Astrid's song.

000

"Would you take a step back, please?"

"Why?" _Was that hesitation in her voice?_

John had wanted to look out for Astrid, as a favour for Stephen, but getting shot obviously hadn't been part of the bargain. It had hurt, as gunshot wounds were wont to, but somehow it didn't matter now. Now he was glad, very glad, he'd helped Astrid.

000

John listened to Cara tell Astrid that she couldn't leave and he wanted to object immediately. Cara had been facing a lot of resistance since she'd been elected leader and he didn't want to undermine her position but he was prepared to do anything in his power to get Astrid out of there.

None of them deserved to live in an abandoned station but somehow Astrid deserved less. Not only because she was human but mainly because after hearing about her dreams John was determined that she fulfil them. She would sing, she would travel, she would learn Japanese and have the husband and three children she wanted.

He would ensure that she went back up-top and try to realize her dreams even if it meant disobeying Cara. He would do the right thing for Astrid.

000

John told himself that it was the wound that woke up him early that morning but he knew it wasn't true. He knew Astrid was having trouble adjusting to life underground and he wanted to do all he could to make it easier for her.

He had taken to checking up on her every morning, just to know that she was fine he told himself, definitely not because somehow, now, he had a vested interest in her welfare.

He tried telling himself that it wasn't because he felt that of all the people he'd ever known she was the one who deserved to have her dreams come true. That her wishes shouldn't be just that, but that they would be fulfilled, that she would go on to be the awesome amazing woman that he could see inside.

"Hi."

"John, hi," Astrid turned and smiled at him.

"How are you?"

"As fine as can be expected I guess," Astrid shrugged and forced a smile.

"You know you could write a song about what you've gone through the past few days," John said.

"Really?" Astrid was shocked. "You don't think Ultra would frown on such a song and renew their efforts to have me killed?"

"I said write not sing," John told her.

"Yeah, write a few words that no one will ever hear." Astrid was very bitter.

"I'll listen if you'll sing."

"No way."

"Why not?" John teased her. "It will like the other day without the bullets and almost dying."

"No," Astrid couldn't help smiling at him.

"Come on, Astrid, you know you want to."

"No," Astrid shook her head because she couldn't believe how much she wanted to say yes.

"Fine," John conceded, he would ask again later. "What are we doing today?"

"We?" Astrid asked him.

"Yes, we."

"Well I thought I'd spend the day reading," Astrid told him, "Cara got me a book."

"I know," John replied, "a poetry book."

"You don't have to make it sound so boring."

"Compared to spending the day with me it is," John seemed very excited.

"Spend the day with you?" Astrid asked him. "Playing board games?"

"No way," John assured her. "We're getting out of here."

"Cara said that we're not allowed to leave this place," Astrid reminded him.

"And we have to do as she says?"

"I think it would be best if we did," Astrid said, "there's a hit or something out on me. And you need to rest."

"Fine."

"I must say I expected a lot more resistance from you."

John smiled at her and said, "Now you're confusing me."

Astrid just smiled at him.

John held out his hand to her. "Let's go," he said to her.

"Where?" she asked him as she placed her hand in his.

"You'll see."

Astrid walked with John in the still silent station not caring where he was taking her. She knew it would be something she would enjoy and for now that was enough.

XXXX


End file.
